


Cherries & Coors

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [4]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Flip Being Silly, Fluff, Jewish Reader, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Flip loves his wife so much that he concocts a whole holiday just to see her.





	Cherries & Coors

“(Y/N)?” Flip called as he gently pushed the front door to your home open, making sure to stomp the mud out of his boots before crossing the threshold. He was glad to see your car in the driveway, pleased that the timing of his early arrival worked out in his favor. 

He hadn’t accounted for the rain, but he figured his plan would work even better now that it was slightly darker outside, your home warm and inviting. He closed the door behind him a bit loudly, in case you were in the bathroom and couldn’t hear him, but he heard the water running in the kitchen and smiled.

“Darlin’?” He asked again, a bit louder this time, taking care to hang his jacket on the hook and to put his umbrella in the corner, smiling as he heard the water cut off.

“I’m in here honey!” Your excited voice said from the kitchen that was just off of the living room.

He slipped off his boots and made it to the kitchen in three strides of his long legs, leaning against the door frame as he watched you put the last washed mug onto the drying rack that you kept near the sink. He took some time to admire your shape, the way your clothes hugged your body comfortably, and he found himself stepping close to you, coming up to you from behind and slipping his arms around your waist.

“How’s the most beautiful woman in all of Colorado Springs?” He whispered into your ear as he kissed your cheek and neck, making you grin and turn in his embrace. Your hands slid up his shoulders and into his hair, nudging his head down to meet your lips.

“Better now that you’re home.” Your tongue peeked from between your teeth for a few seconds before you leaned in and kissed him warmly.

“Bad day?” Flip asked against your lips, not wanting to stop touching you.

“Nah, just missed you is all.” You smiled, happy to have your husband home.

Your job called you in to cover one of the other nurse’s shifts, but that was only for a couple hours in the morning, and you had spent the rest of the day catching up on your list of chores. Usually you and Flip did them together, but you found yourself bored in the afternoon and figured it’d be a good way to pass the time until the love of your life came back from the station.

Speaking of which, you glanced at the clock, and then back at Flip with an amused raised eyebrow. He returned the expression and let you go with a chuckle. You didn’t move too far, only to the fridge to get a nice cold can of Coors that you tossed his way. Something about his ability to easily catch anything you threw at him was so sexy, so you liked to watch him do it often.

“You’re home early today. I thought your shift didn’t end for another three hours, otherwise I would have had dinner ready for us.” You said with a teasing smile, rooting around in the nearly bursting fridge for a bottle of root beer for yourself.

You left the kitchen and went into the living room, your husband happily trailing you like a puppy.

“I’ll just have to eat you up then, won’t I?” Flip said with a wink, cracking the tab off his beer and raising it in a slight thank you before taking a nice refreshing sip.  

He set the can down on one of the coasters you stole from your favorite diner in town, and lunged at you, scooping you up and maneuvering you both onto the couch. You squealed as he settled you on top of his lap, thanking the universe that he didn’t spill your root beer on the rug in all of his man-handling.

“You were too far away.” He said simply, the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he reached around you and smacked your ass before picking his beer up again. He caressed your lower back with one hand, and drank his beer with the other – it was practically heaven.

“Honey I’m right here.” You laughed, filled with happiness to be with Flip. You loved each other so much, you were each other’s best friend, and you adored how he constantly lavished you with attention and affection.

“Nope, still too far away.” He shook his head, taking another swig of beer before putting it on the table again, grabbing yours while he was at it. He ran both hands up your back and pulled you closer to him. “Come a little closer.”

“Better?” You asked, wiggling in his lap and pressing your hands against his chest.

“Closer.” He bit his lip, sliding a hand into your hair to cradle your head.

“ _Flip_.” Your eyes fell shut as you let out a soft gasp, his other hand traveling up your skirt and rubbing at your underwear with a very satisfied smirk.  

“ _Closer_.” He hummed as he sucked lightly on your neck.

* * *

 

An hour or so later, you were sitting on the love seat in the sitting room with both your legs curled up and touching one another, and you both had changed into comfortable, lounge around the house clothes. Flip had called to order some Chinese food to be delivered to the house because neither of you were particularly in the mood for cooking, but you didn’t want to leave the comfort of your home either.  

“Tell me about your day?” Flip asked as he traced patterns on your knee.

You smiled and pursed your lips, trying to recall anything eventful happening at the hospital.

“Work was blissfully calm today, no major accidents or incidents. I spent most of my time with some of the older patients, you know how they like to play cards.” You admitted, chuckling when Flip’s eyes grew wide with mild exasperation.

“(Y/N) don’t go swindling old ladies out of their money.” He swatted your thigh, making you laugh.

“I’m not swindling anybody, detective.” You nudged your foot against his side, tickling him. “For your information we don’t bet with money, we use cigarettes.”

“Is  _that_  where my camels have been goin’?” Flip asked. He was completely aware that you had been taking them, but he thought it was some effort to get him to quit smoking – not to gamble them away with Muriel and Rose in the resident’s ward.

“As if you don’t have a carton in every pocket.” You rolled your eyes as he took one from the pack he had in his jacket that was resting on the back of the loveseat and lit it up. “Point proven.” You said smugly.

Flip took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nose like a dragon, leaning forward and crawling over to you like some big carnivore that was going to eat you whole, just like he had said.

“Darling, do you know what day it is?” He purred in your ear, and you took the cigarette out of his mouth just long enough to kiss him, before you put it back, your mind searching for what Flip could be talking about.

“It’s the twenty-eighth.” You said with a curious tilt of your head.

“And is there anything special on the twenty-eighth that you can think of?” Flip grinned around his cigarette, and you were starting to get anxious that you had forgotten something big – like an anniversary or something, but no, your anniversary wasn’t for another two months.

“No? Rosh Hashanah isn’t for another week, and we don’t have any birthdays coming up.” You listed all the important events, and that’s when Flip dropped his act.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you the twenty-eighth is…national cherry turnover day?” He asked you, making you sigh with relief and laugh at his silliness.

“That’s not real!” You teased, kissing him anyway, simply because he was still right in your face, and because you could do it.  

“It is, Jimmy down at the station told me so.” Flip bit his lip grinning, knowing that that didn’t help his case at all.

“Oh yes, and why would he lie?” You joked, rolling your eyes.

“Exactly.” Flip winked, nuzzling his nose against yours playfully. “So I was thinking, what better excuse to come home early and see my gorgeous wife, than to celebrate one of the best fruits – the cherry?” He grinned, and ah, you finally figured out where this was all going.

“Mmm, and how do you propose we celebrate?” You asked, feigning innocence.

“I’m so glad you asked.” Flip put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the side table and was just about to push you flat against the loveseat so he could have his way with you when the doorbell rang.

“Fuck.” You laughed, bringing one of your hands to cover your eyes in embarrassment. “It’s the takeout.” You laughed again, this time a bit louder.

The doorbell rang again, and Flip dropped his head into your stomach, groaning at the mood being practically destroyed.

“Do you think they can wait twenty minutes?” Flip asked you, sliding his hand  to squeeze at one of your breasts.

“Flip!” You protested with no malice whatsoever, pushing him off of you. “Go pay the nice man for our food.” You grinned as you got off the loveseat so he would have some incentive to get up too.

“Alright, alright.” He said shaking his head, unable to keep a smile off his face.

“Make sure to give him a nice tip, driving in the rain and all.” You called as you went into the kitchen to grab forks, and fresh drinks for the two of you.

“Chinese food for dinner, cherry pie for dessert?” Flip asked hopefully when he eventually came to the kitchen to join you, carrying a big brown paper bag filled to the brim with food containers.

“I thought it was turnovers.” You teased, earning you a slap on the ass.

You slapped his in response, stealing an eggroll from the huge pile of food and running up to your bedroom.

Flip shoved a dumpling into his mouth and chased you, thinking to himself that he might have to make every twenty-eighth a national holiday of some kind, if it meant coming home early and being with you.

 


End file.
